Elemental Harry Challenge
by Ly-Kron
Summary: This challenge is set to see if anyone can actually start and finish a Elemental Harry story. Will Harry save the world or will he destroy it the choice is yours give it a try.


This is a Elemental Harry challenge. First I would like to say that though I know I have not written any stories myself I will be even taking a chance at this challenge. Here are the guidelines.

 **In this challenge Harry gains a elemental power, with this power he goes on to change the world not just the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well. I do not personally mind slash stories but there are so many, there are also many poorly written attempts at elemental Harry or abandoned and unfinished.**

 **-Harry can gain either Earth, Wind, Fire, Water/Ice, Light, or Darkness.**

 **-Harry can have one or two romantic partners, but with certain elements Harry is not allowed to date certain people.**

 **Partners not allowed by element are**

 **Fire- Fluer/Ginny**

 **Earth Hermione/Luna**

 **Wind- Tonks/Susan Bones**

 **Water- Padma/Parvarti**

 **Light- Hannah Abbot/ Tracy Davis**

 **Darkness- Daphne Greengrass/ Pansy Parkinson.**

 **\- Each form of Element will also have its own set of magical travel**

 **Fire- Phoenix Flaming**

 **Earth- Ability to sink into the earth and travel through all land at the speed of light even under the deepest waters as long as he stays hidden in the earth.**

 **Wind- The ability to fly and go to heights that are usually unsafe due to lack of air, even leaving the atmosphere Harry can breath for up to an hour before he has to re-enter the atmosphere**

 **Water- The ability to turn into water vapor and move at high speeds or to sink into water and move at the speed of light, Harry also does not need to worry about breath underwater or encased in ice, and he can travel to the deepest depths with no harm com9ng to him.**

 **Light- The ability to move at the speed of light without even seeming to have moved at all, though while moving Harry cannot attack due to moving at such high speeds. He can also disappear in a flash of light and reappear anywhere and source of light touches.**

 **Darkness- Can vanish in a shadowy smoke like vapor and reappear at will as long as he knows the destination, can also vanish into any minus his own and reappear anywhere a shadow touches.**

 **Benefits of this travel methods are even moving at such speeds Harry will always know where he is, With light and dark travel moving in the light or shadow harry can see each location as he moves so he can pick where he wants to reappear.**

 **The downside to this is that Harry will take a lot of practice to be able to recover instantly and be able to fight in a split second moving at such speeds to a battle will see him disabled for about 10 seconds it will take him a while to get used to it.**

 **-We all know the Dursleys abused Harry in this story there are three Options.**

 **1-The Dursleys love and care for Harry as there own and become some of his most precious people and the family he always wanted.**

 **2-The Dursleys give Harry away to who and where is up to you.**

 **3-The Dursleys try and kill Harry how he escapes or is rescued is up to you, but it must be an honest attempt to actually rid the world of their nephew.**

 **-There is no resurrection by the Horcrux in His scar, if he is killed he is done and dead so he must get rid of it another way if you decide to incorporate the Horcruxes.**

 **-Harry can be either Light or Dark, he can save the world or conquer it, if you decide to go the route of Grey Harry then in the end he has to walk away from the wizarding world and vanish never to be seen again.**

 **-If you wish it Harry can have time travel or be summoned from another dimension but if that happens Harry must start his life at about the age of 3, the use of time skips to get to Hogwarts ages is allowed and encouraged to keep the flow of the story.**

 **-Harry can become an extremely powerful elemental/wizard but it must be gradual NO instant super Harry just because he discovers his element He IS allowed to be stronger then your average 4** **th** **year wizard when he enters Hogwarts.**

 **If you take up this challenge please pm me the link to your story and I will read and review each story as I am issuing this challenge I feel that I should be considerate enough to read the story.**

 **Thank you for you time and I hope you plan to take up this challenge and enjoy it as I am sure I will enjoy every story.**


End file.
